Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN414)
| Last = | HistoryText = Wade Wilson was a mercenary operating at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, where he met, and eventually proposed to, Vanessa Carlysle. Unfortunately, Deadpool was diagnosed with late-stage cancer shortly after. He was approached by a representative of an unknown organization, who offered him a cure in addition to powers "most men only dream of". While he initially declined, he eventually returned to accept the offer. However, not all was as it seemed, as he soon realized they were actually attempting to create an army of superpowered individuals under their control. Wade underwent numerous forms of torture by the hands of Ajax and Angel Dust, though he never lost his sense of humor. Eventually, Ajax was successful in activating Wade's dormant mutant genes, which allowed him to heal and regenerate from any wound. The only problem, however, was it also accelerated his cancer to it's latest possible stage, horrifically scarring him over all of his body. Wade attempted to escape and destroyed the facility in the process, but ultimately lost to Ajax in battle. Wade was presumed dead, but thanks to his newfound abilities, he had survived. Afraid to confront Vanessa in his current appearance, Wade took on the moniker "Deadpool" and began hunting for Ajax to force him to fix him. He eventually tracked him down, though his attempts to kill him were interrupted by the X-Men Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. The two attempted to apprehend Deadpool, however he managed to escape by severing his arm. Shortly after, Ajax targeted and kidnapped Vanessa to get back at Wade, hoping to lure him out and kill him for good. Upon learning of this, Deadpool contacted Colossus and Negasonic once more for their assistance. The three confronted Ajax and his men, where Deadpool was able to save Vanessa and ultimately kill Ajax, much to Colossus' dismay. Despite his appearance, Vanessa still accepted Wade, and the two embraced. Much later, Deadpool questioned his audience why they were still around, as the film was over and the credits had rolled. He claimed they didn't have the money to tease a "Deadpool 2" yet, but promised Cable would be in the sequel, though he had yet to be cast. | Powers = Genetically Enhanced Physiology: Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation he was submitted to by an unknown organization. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, and bullet wounds within moments. He is also capable of regrowing missing limbs, although at a slower rate. **'Immortality:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with the inability to die.. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Deadpool possesses significantly enhanced strength that allows him to send people flying several feet away with a kick, and lift a man above his head while skewering him with his swords. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Deadpool's reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Deadpool is capable of withstanding unnaturally high levels of physical harm. | Abilities = *'Expert Marksman:' Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms and knife-throwing. He is able to precisely targets without much effort. He used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line, and hit a motorcycle moving at high speed by throwing his sword. *'Master Martial Artist:' Deadpool is highly skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. Not even confined spaces could limit his skill. *'Expert Swordsman:' Deadpool's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities, make them his most highly efficient weapons. *'Acrobatics:' Deadpool's agility, reflexes, balance, coordination, and speed make him a highly efficient acrobat. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. | Strength = | Weakness = Seemingly those of his mainstream counterpart. | Equipment = An Adventure Time wristwatch, a Hello Kitty backpack, and a spandex costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Dual Katanas:' Deapool carries two katana swords on his back, that he uses as his primary weapon. *'Dual Pistols:' Deadpool carries two pistols that he frequently uses. *'Combat Knife:' Deadpool carries a combat knife on his lower right leg. *'Various Firearms:' Deadpool possesses multiple other types of firearms. | Notes = * Ryan Reynolds portrays Deadpool in the eponymous film. * Reynolds reprises the role from X-Men Origins: Wolverine, although the character is portrayed more accurate to his comic book counterpart than in that film given the timeline change in X-Men: Days of Future Past. * Unlike other incarnations of the character, it is implied that this version of Deadpool is, in fact, a mutant, as Ajax implies the procedure would only activate any dormant mutant genes Wade may have had, rather than give him abilities directly. | Trivia = * Reynolds has starred in five comic book films (Blade: Trinity, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Green Lantern, R.I.P.D., and Deadpool), technically without playing the same role twice. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Shooting Category:Adventurers Category:Gymnasts